


Young Grasshopper

by spaced_unicorn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Family/Sibling AU, Homophobia, Mild Language, Shuichi barely understands, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: An adult, two teenagers, and a preteen all walked along an old traintrack. Being carried in the adult's arms, is a six-year old, in the oldest teenager's arms, was a 2 year old, both were asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Story on Ao3!

In order from oldest to youngest, it started with Momota-kun, Rantaro-kun following five years younger, after Rantaro was fourteen-year-old Kazu-san, Korekiyo-kun born four years later, Koharu-san was the second to last, and finally Kouki-kun was the last.

Rantaro and Koharu (who he nicknamed ‘Kichi’) were inseperable. Kazu-san was nicknamed Hara by her oldest brother. Also, Kouki has been called Kiibo since he was born.

“Mo-mo! Give it baaaaack!” whined a short, purple tinted haired girl. She looked angry, wanting to receive what was stolen.

“No Koharu. This isn’t even yours! Where and why do you have a first grader’s male uniform!?” He shouted back, holding said uniform tightly in his arms. His purple tinted hair swayed as he shook his head.

“Momota, just give it back to Kichi.” Rantaro deadpanned from his spot on the couch. He pinned back his dyed green hair. “Don’t you always whine about her taking your stuff?”

An older girl walked in, a toddler on her hip and a shorter male trailing after. She looked at her sister and oldest brother with a ‘done’ face. Putting Kouki down, she quickly nabbed the uniform from her brother and gave it to her only sister.

“Hara! Why’d you give it back!” Momota pouted, but that did nothing to Kazu’s facial expression. Kouki waddled up to Momota and placed his chubby arms on his legs, silently begging to be picked up. Momota saw his youngest brother and picked him up. “Hi Kiibo!”

Korekiyo observed the moment at hand before nabbing Koharu’s hand and leading her out of the room to try the uniform on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota- 23 years old, Profession- University (2nd year), works at a daycare  
> Rantaro- 18 years old, Profession- High School (Senior), works retail  
> Kazu- 14 years old, Profession- High School (Freshman)  
> Shinguji- 10 years old, Profession- Elementary School (5th grade)  
> Koharu- 6 years old, Profession- Elementary School (1st Grade)  
> Kouki- 2 years old, Profession- Daycare

"Bye Rantaro!" Koharu waved to her second oldest brother once Rantaro, Shinguji, and her arrived at the local elementary school. Once the green haired 18 year old left, the ten year old and five year were by themselves.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class, Kichi?" Shinguji quietly asked before the young girl shook her head.

"No, you need ta' get to your class too, don't you?"

He nodded, and so the two set off into the elementary school. But, the moment Koharu stepped into the first grade wing, she was knocked over.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" Screeched one of her male peers.

Koharu sighed and put her backpack up in her cubby, sat quietly at her desk, wondering why she wanted to be like the guy who just insulted her.

'Maybe I'm just crushing! Yeah, that's it! I don't wanna be like him...'

* * *

 

 "Hey, Fag! You oogling girls again?" A sly voice could be hear from across the table, Kazu was sitting at. Kazu was off in her own world, unintentionally staring at one of the girls in her grade. She heard that remark and sputtered.

"W-Wha?"

"You heard me! You're such a big fag, bitch!" He taunted. Kazu froze when she heard the swear. Her sudden parallelization stopped when her hand got slammed into the table it was resting on.

"Listen to me! You aren't supposed to ignore me!"

* * *

"Hey Hara, woah, you look terrible.." Momota spoke when Kazu got into the car. In the backseat, Shinguji was teaching Koharu how to play rock paper scissors while Kouki watched on. Both youngests were sat in carseats, Shinguji in between them.

"Onee-chan! You're here!" Koharu squealed, scaring her brothers in the backseat.

"Hey Kichi... meh, kinda rough day, also, where's Rantaro? Is he working?" She asked, turning to her eldest brother once her seatbelt was on.

"Work called him in, so I had to get all of you rascals instead of just bringing home Kiibo." He murmured back, turning his attention to the road.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are extremely short drabbles/one-shots. Also, all of these chapters are related!

Kazu sat at the computer in her shared room with her only sister. Said sister was probably off annoying her brothers or hanging out with Rantaro. If anything, Kazu ignored her sister's mischievous acts.

Locked in her own thoughts, she remembered what happened at lunch that day with her spacing off.

"W-what  _was_ it that made me stare?" she mumbled, groaning in pain as she moved wrong, sending her chest into the desk.

" _Oooow_.."

Sighing, Kazu logged into her computer and opened a search browser. She hesitantly started to type.

'Definition for feeling the wrong gender'

Up popped a result, 'transgender,' it said. Kazu hummed thoughtfully, before looking into the definition. 

She ended up searching for information for hours, by the end of it she was exhausted, but excited.

"Maybe I'm transgender..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm questioning if I should add Kaito x Harukawa...
> 
> Also, all girls will slowly be introduced, also Ryoma and Gonta, too!
> 
> Maki is 24 years old, Tenko is 14 years old and in Kazu's grade.

Momota was driving to his work after an hour long lecture at his University. Parking the car, he took out his uniform and ran inside, signed in, and ran to an employee's only bathroom. After dressing into his work uniform, he walked out and into the 2 year olds room, the one he worked in.

"Nee-san!" Kouki grinned when he noticed his oldest brother from where he was playing with a toy robot. The toddler stood up and wobbled to the 23 year old. Momota smiled but warned Kouki.

"You know I can't pick you up, Kiibo..." Kouki pouted but nodded and went back to his robot.

"Is Kouki your only brother?" A quiet voice asked from the right of Momota, it was Maki, his co-worker.

"Nah, I have 2 other brothers and 2 sisters, all younger."

"Do your parents live with you?"

"Ah, uh, erm, they died in a car crash, my second youngest brother was in the car then, he got hit with glass. He wears a mask in public to hide the scars on his face." Momota murmured, hoping Kouki didn't hear.

"Hmm, so we're both orphans, huh?" Maki chuckled.

"Wha?"

"I've been in the orphanage since I was 10, my sister, Tenko, was born just before my parents died." 

"Can I meet Tenko-san someday?"

"If she allows it, she has a distaste for males because of how our parents died."

"Cool with me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo is an albino, so he has white hair, pale blue eyes, and really white skin.
> 
> Kokichi's feminine name "Koharu," means 'late summer'  
> Shuichi's feminine name "Kazu," means 'one,' or 'the one in charge'  
> Kiibo's human name "Kouki," means 'good luck and hope'.
> 
> I chose these names because they closely resemble the meanings of their original names. (Or relate to their birthdate)
> 
> UPDATE- Kouki is now three since his birthday happened while I was (procrastinating) writing!

 

"Kaito-chan! You look so pretty! You too, Yumeno-chan!" Cooed Harukawa-chan, Kazu's classmate, who extremely disliked men for an unknown reason.

"Stop it...." whined tired Yumeno. "You're making us uncomfortable..."

To prove her point, she pointed at Kazu's uncomfortable face. Harukawa pouted, but she stopped and rested her back on a tree in the courtyard.

The trio continued their lunch, but...

"HEY! SNITCH, GET OVER HERE!"

Kazu froze, she dropped her bento and hid herself next to Harukawa. She was mumbling curses while doing so.

"Was some degenerate male messing with Kaito-chan!?" Harukawa shrieked angrily. Oh, so now she was mad.

Tenko Harukawa was a master in almost all Physical Education units, triumphing most of the eleventh graders high scores. And one of the best ways to provoke her, was being a male and messing with her friends. 

"RWAHHHHHHHHHH! HI-YAHHHHHHH!"

and that boy was no more.

"Well." Kazu's second oldest brother, Rantaro, arrived at the scene. 

"Ah! ANOTHER DEGENERATE MALE! TENKO WILL PROTECT KAITO-CHAN AND YUMENO-CHAN!"

"Harukawa-chan! That's my brother!" Kazu pulled her friend away from the sheepish boy.

"oh." 

"What do you need, Onii-san?" Kazu curiously looked at her brother. He grins and slips a brand new novel into her hands.

"Wha! Rantaro! How did you get this!?"

"One of my co-workers accidentally bought two copies of the same book, they heard you loved novels and decided to give it to me so I can give it to you."

"Thank you!!"


End file.
